Caged Flower
by Gamyie
Summary: Cream the Rabbit is known as the sweetest child in Mobius. One day, she is caught by a human while she was in flight. The human turns out to be a scientist, who decides to kidnap and run a series of tests on her. Day after day, she feels great amounts of agony and pain. Will she go through this without losing her sanity? Criticism is welcome.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was busy in Station Square today. Then again, it was Saturday. Humans walked to and fro to their destinations, some shoving past each other. Honks from cars filled the atmosphere, chatter buzzed through the air. Anyone not used to the noisy city would easy squeal from the intensity. The park, however, was fairly suitable for quiet-seeking folks. Children were seen sprinting across the grass, chasing one another. The parents sat by the benches to watch their kids play. Near the fountain, a young rabbit looked at her reflection. Her ears were the most recognized feature of her, being half her size.

A blue creature floated in mid-air beside the rabbit. However, instead of seeming amused as the bunny, it seemed confused. It flew by the water to take a closer look at the distorted version of himself. Taking his arm, he touches the water. He immediately flew behind the rabbit, cowering in fear.

"It's okay Cheese! It's only your reflection!" The rabbit said in a high-pitched voice.

Cheese pondered on this, staring daggers at the water. It soon disappeared as a smile crept on his mouth.

"Chao!" Cheese replied in a jolly tone.

"But what should we do now?"

Cheese crossed his arms, search his ideas for a solution.

"Chao?"

"That sounds fun!"

Both began to sprint toward the swings at full speed. Giggling, Cream's eyes landed on a patch of flowers. Everyone knew how much she loved flowers. She would pick them when she sees them. Whenever she felt a bit creative, she'd weave a crown of flowers for Cheese. He always accepted the gift without hesitation. Cheese would even wear it until the flowers wilted. Cream finally reached the swings then sat on one. Leaning back and forth, she built momentum. Soon enough the world was a blur to her.

Cream began to laugh once more, but from sheer excitement. The wind blew by her close-laying fur, giving her the illusion of flying. But she had already experienced that feeling multiple times. Her ears flew by the wind, swinging to and fro. Cheese watched his friend enjoy then shouted a few Chao's. She saw kids run by her, busy playing with others. The parents were too busy raising their eyebrows at Cream to watch their children at the moment. Slowing the swing down to a light sway, Cream noticed the adults staring at her.

"Cheese, why is everyone staring?"

"Chao chao?"

"But that's mean! They can't judge people like that, that's what mom said!"

"Chao chao _chao _chao."

"But what did I do to them? Why are they being mean?"

"C- chao... Chao."

Cream looked again at the patch of flowers, happiness once again flowed into her mind.

"Do you want to pick flowers?"

"Chao!"

"Pweeeeeeeease!"

"_Chao..._"

"Yay!"

Cheese zoomed past Cream to the flowers then gave a mocking laugh to Cream.

"I'm fast, I'll show you!"

Cream flapped her ears then flew towards the flowers. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

_**AN: Sorry that it's short, but I didn't want to drag it too long... **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"These flowers look dull, are they sick?"

Cream looked at the flowers with pure worry. Right beside her, Cheese was raising a brow at the patch. They looked perfectly fine to him. He flew closer to the flowers with a critical eye. After a minute, he finally spotted a faint brownish color on the stems. The soil also seemed a bit dry. Cream soon have also noticed those details as well. Being the helpful child she is, she rushes over to the fountain. Cream then takes her cupped hands under the water. She lifts them up, within her hands some water. Cheese once again questioned his owner's thoughts as he followed her once again to the patch. She lets the water drain onto the soil, which helped it regain its original dark brown hue.

"Chao?"

"I'm watering the plants. Would you like to help?"

"C- chao?"

"You could carry water from the fountain to the flowers if you want to. They need water or they'll die!"

"Chao chao _chao._"

"I know it's summer, but we can't let them shrivel up. How would you like it if someone left you alone when they knew that you needed help! Mom said that it's good to help others."

"_Chao chao!_"

"Even if they are plants, that doesn't mean that they aren't alive."

"_Chaaaaao._"

"Thank you Cheese!"

The duo began their mission by taking another trip to the fountain. Cheese, realizing that he didn't have hands, pouted at the water. His owner also noticed the drawback, but didn't give up. An idea sprung in her mind, one she was sure that would work.

"Cheese, can you get me leaves. I'll collect some flowers."

"Chao!"

The Chao flew off to the nearest tree, leaving Cream to walk back to the flowers. The patch wasn't far from the fountain. It would take about a minute to walk from one to another. She reached the plants in a jiffy, excited to pull off her plan. She plucked a few flowers until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a male human smiling at her. He wore a t-shirt that said, '#SWAG' with a pair of jeans. His black hair was a bit messy but the main thing that creep her out was his skin tone. It was sickly pale, as if the guy didn't spend anytime outside.

"Hey there, what are you doing?"

Cream hesitated a bit to reply. But her mother taught her that it was rude to ignore people.

"I'm going to save these flowers."

The man laughed a bit, but not at her. It was as if he made an inside joke.

"The irony. Can I help?"

"Thank you, but Cheese is already helping me."

"Who's Cheese?"

"My friend. He's a Chao!"

"Chao?"

"Yup! He has an attitude but he's also kind."

"Awesome. Say, I think I have the right supplies to save these."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, they're in my car."

...

Cheese mumbled a few words that would make his mother cringe. It wasn't his fault that branches kept on scratching him. Or that a few birds attacked him. In fact, he coincidentally touched some leaves of Poison Ivy. He had already collected a stack of leaves. But knowing Cream, he knew that he'd have to collect another. Cheese wasn't exactly in his best mood at the moment. He turned around to see how his friend was doing, only to see her walking with a stranger towards the street.

"_CHAO!_"

Dropping the leaves, Cheese flew towards Cream the fastest his wings could. Even though Chaos could fly, they weren't build to reach high speeds. He knew that he couldn't reach in time, so he did the most logical thing that came to mind. He shouted for her to stop.

...

"_Chao!"_

Cream perked her ear a bit to make sure that she wasn't hearing things

"Mister, did you hear that?"

The human seemed to be at deep thought, so the question wasn't heard. She tugged his hand, causing him to snap out of his daydream.

"Sir, did you hear something?"

"Um, no. We're close my darling but we must pick up our pace."

"Why?"

"Because the quicker we get there, the less chances of the flowers dying. C'mon!"

Cream and the stranger began sprinting through the park. This made things a lot harder than it originally was for the Chao. His wings were soon about to give in from intense flying. But he endured all the pain. Right now, it was his priority to get Cream away from that man.

"_CHAO!_"

Cream once again heard the voice again, but this time she turned around.

"Cheese?"

The man also turned around. But instead of seeing another animal, like what he expected, he saw a 'weird looking' creature. But to his advantage, he was near his car. He quickly picked Cream up then placed her on his shoulder. The human quickly got into the car, ignoring the hits on his back from the rabbit. Quicker then you could say, 'What just happened?', he threw her onto the passenger seat then strapped on her seat belt.

"Mister, what are you doing?!"

"Science."

A piece of cloth was then placed over Cream's mouth and nose. Instinctively, she breathed in the chemicals soaked into the cloth. The surroundings morphed together until darkness filled her vision.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Cream's head felt a throbbing pain through out her head. It was the kind that was annoying yet one could handle it. She tried opening her eyes, but they ached in the process. Her eyelids were only half-opened, but she managed to spot a desk before her. On the desk were papers thrown messily on the surface. A desktop computer laid in the middle and seemed to be opened on Microsoft Word. Forcing her eyelids to open more, her vision focused a bit more, making out the words, "Series 01 Test 01" Below it, a line read, "Subject 013" More scientific materials were laid about the room, giving the room a medicinal smell. Her vision once again focused more, but this time noticing the glass wall before her. The other three sides to the room were white.

In fact, it seemed as if the whole building was painted white. Cream heard a door open then close. This was followed by rapid footsteps sounding louder with each step. The same man who kidnapped her came into view, but looked incredibly stressed. He dropped his stack of papers then proceeded to Cream. She tried to step away from him, but the room was very limited. Within three small steps, her back felt the wall behind her. She noticed that he was wearing his same attire. Except this time he wore a lab coat.

"Y-You're such a beauty!"

His palm pressed against the glass, eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Where am I Mister?"

"We'll start the tests immediately... Such a marvel you are!"

In his other hand held a voice recorder. He clicked a button before bringing it closer to his mouth.

"June 23, 2013. I have found a specimen that could rupture the foundation of science itself! We shall start the tests immediately."

A sharp pain spreads to her right arm, causing her to shriek in pain. The stranger went over to the computer then began to type furiously on the keyboard. The pain dulled after a minute. However, Cream was already sprawled on the floor.

"It seems as if Subject 013's nerves respond to pain. I will now test how she reacts to different amounts of voltage." He said to the recorder.

"Sir, why are you doing this?!"

Another jolt of searing agony was felt by Cream, except on her left leg. She screamed the loudest her voice could allow her. The scientist seemed worried, then immediately turned off whatever caused the rabbit pain.

"_Keep quiet!_ I have planted microscopic robotic mechanisms into your circulatory system. They are clenched onto your blood vessels, meaning that they wouldn't travel to the heart and kill you. If you make more noises, I'll punish you!"

Cream, not having a clue of what the man had just told her, wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Please, let me go Mister!"

"No. You're too precious for that... Now, let's test your ears."

"_Please don't do it sir!_"

Although they granted her flight, they were also the most sensitive body part. A slight pinch was magnified to the point of unbearable pain. The ears suddenly felt like freight trains running them over non-stop. She couldn't help it, she had to scream. Tears streamed down her muzzle uncontrollably in large amounts.

"_PLEASE STOP!_" Cream yelled.

But it continued for 5 minutes. It was a wonder on how she didn't faint. But she held through. Even though no damage was done to her ears, they felt cold. When she touched them, they had no feeling at all.

"What did you do to them?!"

"They'll recover within a day. We're done."

"Does that mean I can go?"

"You think I'd release you?! You're my one way ticket of being the next Einstein!"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we're gonna take a break. Expect me in about two hours. After that we're going to take some bone marrow."

"_But that's mean!_"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're hurting me! Mom said that's mean!"

"Your mother isn't here, is she?"

"That doesn't mean that you have the right to do that! Mister Sonic will come and save me!"

"_Who?_ Be back in a few..."

The scientist started to exit the door before stopping by the door. Face-palming, he brushed his fingers through his jet black hair in frustration.

"_Crap! _I forgot to turn my report!"

"What kind of report, Sir?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the child.

"_Something about frogs_... Wait, why am I even talking with you?"

"I only asked a question Mister. You didn't need to reply to it."

"I- _Hmph_. I'm not even supposed to be talking with you."

"Why not Mister?"

"Because you're an experiment."

"_Experiment?_ For what Mister?"

"Nevermind."

With that, he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: I know you guys don't necessarily give a crap about my life, lemme announce that posting will be scare since high school is a bit harder than I thought ^^ Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Cream dragged her legs closer to her for comfort. The floor began to lose heat, the atmosphere a bit wary. At random times she'd suddenly hear machines hum. This would always give her a fright. But the worse of all was her loneliness. Each sound would startle her easily. In fact, she had a feeling that something would whisper into her ear at any moment. She began to hum a lullaby that her mother sang to her every night. She didn't know the lyrics that well, but it helped her calm down.

She heard an ear-piercing shriek, which scared her. It was followed by voices she couldn't recognize. A few shuffling there and here, another scream was sounded. Cream looked by the mini-room's glass wall and through the main room's hallway windows. Many humans wearing white coats sprinted down the hall. Within a few feet behind them, humans who looked similar to soldiers rushed by. Rifles were in their arms, which made Cream worry about her safety.

Silence once again took over. Murmurs escaped her lips, her body shaking with fear. She didn't like it when she was in danger.

_"I-I want to go home."_

The main room's door slammed open, causing her to look up. Her captor ran towards her then pressed a few buttons on the opposite side of the glass wall. The glass wall slided to the left, giving her a chance to escape. However, she knew that she would get lost. _Or_ she would run into the men holding guns...

"C'mon, we gotta go! _NOW!_"

"Why?"

Without answering her question, he grabbed her hand then ran out the main room. She soon lost track of the directions they took since they were moving at such a fast pace. With her sensitive ears, Cream heard heavy footsteps behind them. Shouts that sounded like they were giving orders were also heard.

"_Where are we going mister?!_"

He instantly gave her a stare that silently said, "_Shut up._" Although, something about his face expression gave Cream the impression that he was scared of something. They continued their sprint, her legs starting to cramp up. She could also hear the captor panting heavily. Soon enough, alarms began to blare loudly in the building. Everything was overwhelming for her. The red lights blaring, men shouting, exhaustion taking over her body. She just wanted it all to stop. Another corner was came by, then they were met by a soldier aiming a gun of them.

"Hold it! By the order of the Guardian of Nations AKA GUN you are under arrest for violating your contract!"

Cream was thrown over the captor's shoulders, who charged at the GUN soldier. A shot was blasted then a grunt was heard. The scientist's breathing began to sound harsh, however she couldn't see what was happening.

"Are you alright?" Cream asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm alright."

He continued to run, his pace losing its speed. Cream caught sight of more soldiers but ignored them. Right now, she was concerned for her kidnapper.

"Mister, are you hurt?"

"_I-It isn't th-th-that bad..._"

Cream noticed a trail of blood trailing behind them. Also, her leg started to feel a bit moist. She wasn't feeling her best at the moment, in fact, she felt something raising up her throat. She coughed a few times and tired to hold it back.

_"We're near... Trust me." _

The world began to mix together, colors morphing into one.

_"Stay with me Cream."_


End file.
